Give In
by n1c0le
Summary: Short oneshot fluffy Dasey fic. Derek shows Casey why all the girls want him.


**Author's Note: **_Hey fellow LWD fans, it's me, Nicole :-) Here is just a short oneshot Dasey fic that's pretty fluffy and pointless but I'd figured I'd post it anyway! I hope you all enjoy it, and don't worry, I'll be updating "Obvious Heart" soon :-) Later!_

* * *

I sat alone during study hall. Emily and the few other friends that I had were not in my class this period, which was normally French II. But Madame was absent, so the class of twenty sophomores was sent to study hall. Derek, my _lovely_ stepbrother, was one of those twenty.

He was sitting in the middle of a packed table, joking and laughing with his friends. It seemed like everyone in their entire grade liked him.

That was, of course, where Casey was the exception.

_Maybe it's because I live with him_, I thought to herself as she watched the crowd listen intently as Derek told some kind of story. _I know the real Derek._

The real Derek was an arrogant, selfish, immature child with a false sense of superiority. He was annoying and rude. He never helped out, and it was like their new conjoined family didn't care. He was never seen doing homework or caring about his school work, and yet he always got decent grades. Granted, they weren't nearly as good as her own grades, but they were still pretty high marks for such a slacker.

Yet the girls always wanted him, and the guys always wanted to befriend him. While I was home on most Friday nights, Derek was out either at some football player's party or out on a date with some hot girl.

_I just don't get it_, I shook her head to myself at the scene still in front of her.

The bell rang, signaling not only the end of the period, but the end of the school day. I was relieved that it the day was over. Not that I had any plans for the rest of the afternoon, or night, for that matter. I only had plans when Emily was free. And tonight, Emily was going out with Derek.

I couldn't believe when my best friend told me that she and Derek were going to the movies that evening.

"You're insane," I had told her. "And I don't see what's so great about Derek anyway."

"Well, he's cute, he's popular, he's funny, he's a great hockey player, he—" Emily went on dreamily.

"Ugh," I interrupted her, making a face. "Please, spare me the Derek praise."

But Emily was excited, and I knew that she was going to have to hear all of the gruesome details the next day.

_I can't wait_, I thought sarcastically to myself as I hauled my books out of my locker. I was actually glad I had a lot of homework that night. It would keep me busy.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Emily squealed giddily to me as she trotted by in the hall.

"Have fun!" I called back halfheartedly. _With my stepbrother_, I thought, wrinkling my nose. Sighing heavily to myself, I tossed my heavy backpack over one shoulder and started on my way home.

* * *

At home, I finished my homework faster than she had expected. It wasn't even dinner time yet, and I was completely done with everything. I wasn't happy about it, either, because now I had nothing to do that night but to dwell in my own self pity. 

Sometimes I wished that I hadn't broken up with Sam. I mean, sure, there was no chemistry and they didn't have much in common, but did I have to break up with him because of it? Now he was dating some cheerleader, a peppy blonde named Stacy who was the complete opposite of me. Maybe Sam had actually wanted a girl like that all along.

"Casey, dinner!" my mother called from downstairs. I sighed to myself, pulling my hair into a messy bun and walking out of her room. There, I smacked right into Derek.

"Whoa, Clutzilla," Derek steadied himself. "Watch it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, hating that nickname. "Where are you going?" I asked suddenly, noting he was dressed up a bit. He didn't look like the slob he was.

"Got a date," he smirked, "with Emily."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. You're leaving now, though?"

He nodded. "We're going to grab dinner first."

_He'll probably even make her pay for dinner, too_, I snorted to myself.

"How's my breath?" he asked, leaning in close and blowing in my face.

I coughed at the overpowering Listerine smell. It practically burned my nostrils. "_Derek_!" I screeched, pushing him away from me.

He laughed to himself, apparently finding it hilarious. _He's SO immature!_

"Ugh, I just don't _get_ it!" I cried out as I threw my hands up into the air in exasperation.

He gave me a look like 'you're a weirdo.' "Get what?"

"Why every girl is practically all over you," I answered.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't, huh?"

"No," I put my hands on my hips.

"It's simple," he smirked. "Whatever Derek wants, Derek gets."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a mock laugh. "You are _so_ arrogant."

"Maybe," he gave a cocky grin. "But it's true. I can get any girl I want."

This time I laughed for real. "I highly doubt that."

He arched one eyebrow. "Oh really? Okay, then I _bet_ you I can get any girl I want. Even you."

"Yeah, right, Derek. Never in a billion years," I said. _His arrogance is like beyond ridiculous!_

"Bet me," he challenged.

"That is the stupidest bet I've ever heard," I shook my head.

"I bet you my iPod that I can get you to moan my name before the day is over," he licked his lips with a smirk.

I stopped at that. _His iPod? That's a good deal. He'll easily lose, and I've wanted an iPod for awhile now. _"What's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of hearing you moan my name, obviously," his eyes suddenly trailed down my body.

I quickly crossed my arms at my chest, covering myself as I shuddered in repulsion. "You will never hear that."

"Bet it?" he stretched out his hand.

I bit my lip for a moment. _And just how did he expect to get me to actually be pleasured enough to moan his name? (Like I ever would be pleasured by Derek!) _"Fine. But one rule. You're _not_ taking any of my clothes off or I will break your fingers."

He chuckled. "Deal."

_There's no way you can lose, Case. Just do it!_ I chided myself. Hesitating for only a second, I took his hand and we shook on it.

"You're iPod's as good as mine," I told him. $300 score.

"Don't be so confident, Sis," he winked and left for his date.

_He wishes, _I smiled to myself and went downstairs for dinner.

For the rest of the night, I stayed in my room, just passing the time. As I surfed the web, not really doing anything at all, I thought about the bet I had with Derek. I wondered what he was going to try on me tonight. It grossed me out to think of him even touching me. I would never moan his name. _Puh-leeze_.

* * *

Around 11PM, I heard him come up the stairs. He poked his head into the room. His hair was all disheveled. 

"I'm baaaack," he smirked.

And only an hour before that iPod was mine.

I swiveled around in my chair to face him. "So, what do you want me to do?"

He seemed to think for a moment. "Sit on your bed."

I did, looking rather bored. This was going to be too easy.

"First, I'll relax you a little bit," he said, climbing onto the bed as well. I felt him move behind me and then his hands were on my shoulders, massaging them. I had to admit, it did feel good. But most massages did. I wasn't impressed.

I did relax, though. It was pretty nice. Definitely not nearly moan-worthy though.

My whole body stiffened again when I felt his lips press against my neck. I didn't make a sound as his lips gently moved up, kissing his way up my jawline. My breathing became more shallow.

I wriggled a bit when I felt his lips on my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe, and I stifled a laugh from the slight tickling sensation. He slithered one arm around my waist and slowly lowered me back onto my bed. I looked up at him curiously. But he didn't meet my eyes, seeming to be very into what he was doing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened at this, but I didn't move.

Derek was kissing me. I had no choice but to respond.

I felt his lips curve into a smirk when he felt me kiss him back. His tongue moved against my lips, begging for entry. And for some stupid reason, I gave it to him.

His tongue expertly caressed my own. It was probably like his 700th kiss. It was my third. The other two kisses had been from Sam, before we broke up after only two weeks.

Sam wasn't as good of a kisser as Derek.

I hated to admit that, but Derek knew what he was doing. His lips and tongue moved at all the right times, and he gave me room to breathe at just the right times as well. Going against my screaming head, my eyes fluttered closed and I got completely absorbed in the kiss.

I felt Derek's hand run through my loose hair as the kiss continued. His other hand crept up my shirt. I couldn't get myself to stop him.

He pulled away from my lips and moved back down to my neck, sucking gently on me. His hand crept up higher until it found its destination. Derek cupped my left breast and I felt myself gasp at the feeling. _I had never even let Sam do this to me. Why was I giving Derek permission to?_

His lips moved town my neck, leaving wet kisses scattered up and down my throat. He captured my lips again then, his warm tongue going right back to exploring my mouth. His hand squeezed my breast once and his other hand slid under the waistband of my jeans.

"_Muhh_!" I moaned, my back arching involuntarily at the pressure on my breast. The sensitive skin felt bruised but tingled with pleasure at the same time.

He released my lips again, grinning. "Moan my name, Casey," he coaxed gently, leaning down a pressing little wet kisses down my bare stomach.

"No!" I gasped out, my whole body tingling with pleasure.

"Come on…" he continued, his lips tongue swirling against my bellybutton. My heart was now pounding uncontrollably.

"_Derek_…" he enticed me. "_Derek_…" He moved on top of me as he kissed and taunted. His body pressed up against mine. I was a bit surprised to feel that I had gotten him excited. His "excitement" dug into my thigh almost painfully.

"_Derek_…" he continued persuading me, pushing my sleeve down a bit so he could kiss down my bare shoulder. I hated the way his lips made me all turned on.

_Damn him_.

Still, he wasn't going to break me. I only had a little over half an hour to go.

His lips were off of me all of the sudden, and I opened my eyes just in time to see him lift up my shirt. I was about to yell at him angrily, when instead something else came out.

"_Mmmuhhhh… Derek!_" I moaned out his name loudly as his lips touched the valley between my breasts, his tongue darting out and licking the droplets of sweat that had formed. My whole body arched and I felt his body involuntarily thrust against mine.

Derek kissed the skin over my pounding heart and then pulled away, leaving me to whimper at the lack of warmth. He sat up, and I opened my eyes. He stared at my exposed bra, a smirk playing on his face. His eyes looked hungry. My cheeks burned. He leaned over.

"I win," he whispered just millimeters from my aching lips.

With that, he pulled away, grinning, and left the room, leaving me there in a completely awestruck state.

And Casey finally got why the girls all wanted him.


End file.
